


Sing Me To Sleep

by Tophie



Category: X-Men (Comicverse), X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, Angst, Anxiety Disorder, M/M, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-03
Updated: 2016-11-03
Packaged: 2018-08-28 18:46:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8458873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tophie/pseuds/Tophie
Summary: Muchos dirían que él era un hombre viejo y solitario, pero nadie conocía de los mundos que daba vida en su cabeza y que se repetían incansables como melodías una y otra vez. Es por eso que creo el juego, para poder escapar, aunque sea por un momento, de su triste e inevitable destino.





	

Muchos dirían que él era un hombre viejo y solitario, pero nadie conocía de los mundos que daba vida en su cabeza y que se repetían incansables como melodías una y otra vez.

Estar confinado a una silla de ruedas y a que una enfermedad, humana como él, lo condenara a la pérdida de su cabello y sentidos de manera progresiva le hizo percatarse que la realidad se puede ver de distintas formas. No existía un arriba o un abajo, ni un blanco o un negro. Extraño como suena, una canción de cuna puede convertirse en el más terrible de los gritos si así lo deseas. _Es todo cuestión de perspectiva señor Xavier_ le dijo una vez su psiquiatra sin mirarlo a los ojos, pero aún así realizando apuntes en sus hojas.

Esos pensamientos los tienes sólo cuando bordeas el límite de lo real y la locura o también cuando entiendes que tu vida es tan efímera e insignificante que al tiempo no le cuesta nada erradicarte con un soplo.

Pero el mundo va a seguir girando y las personas seguirán andando.

Es por eso que creo el juego, para poder escapar, aunque sea por un momento, de su triste e inevitable destino.

Su profesión y capacidad mental le ayudaron a crear una de las realidades más complejas, dotadas de varios escenarios y facilidades para alterar el entorno si el jugador así lo deseaba. El objetivo era muy simple, llevar el mensaje a determinado punto y reunirse con el resto de jugadores para activar el siguiente nivel. Es así como el programa aleatoriamente escogió a un pequeño grupo de personas de alrededor del mundo que cada cierto tiempo eran alertadas cuando una nueva misión era enviada, hasta entonces, continuaban con su vida de gente común. A veces habían bajas, por lo que el programa tenía que volver a elegir un reemplazo. Si bien era un juego los riesgos eran reales y los jugadores eran conscientes de ello.

Con manos temblorosas escogió cuidadosamente los moldes de las letras que usaría en su próximo mensaje y los puso en su máquina de escribir. Una vez escrito lo que quería, cerró las cartas, se acercó a su ventana y las arrojó al aire, desmaterializándose mientras iban a sus respectivos destinos en forma de datos.

Una madrugada de noviembre, mientras la humedad le carcomía los huesos, el juego comenzaba nuevamente.

Su pie se movía de manera intranquila mientras reposaba encima de su viejo sofá, mirando al techo de su habitación a la que se había autoconfinado como consecuencia de su trastorno de ansiedad. El mundo ahí afuera era un lugar que no podía soportar y los medicamentos ya no eran suficientes para él, por lo que estar en el sótano de su madre era su mejor opción hasta el final de sus días.

A veces le gustaba pensar que la sobredosis de pastillas prescritas lo podían matar, pero siempre despertaba al día siguiente para descubrir que no era así y que tenía que comenzar todo de nuevo. Su habitación era muy pequeña para él, pero el mundo era muy grande, ambos lo asfixiaban, ambos lo mataban.

Sintió el cambio en el aire y la transferencia de datos tomar forma frente a sí en forma de carta.  Su rostro, que no mostraba emoción alguna, dibujó una amplia sonrisa que cambió su estado de ánimo en cuestión de segundos. Así era cada vez que el juego comenzaba, es que en ese mundo no existía ansiedad, ni ataques de pánico, ni medicamentos, ni psiquiatras, ni personas que te juzgaban. Ahí tenía la seguridad de poder salir a la calle porque era una persona diferente.

Tomó su polera ploma oscura y una gorra, así como sus googles y una mochila donde guardó la carta, por último, subió su pañuelo hasta cubrirse la nariz, dejando a la vista sólo sus ojos cubiertos por los lentes.

“Quicksilver. Login”

Dio una pisada fuerte con su pie derecho y la realidad alrededor de él pareció cambiar, las paredes se desintegraron en pequeños números que se perdieron en el aire dando pase a una hermosa vista de varios rascacielos que se veía desde el décimo piso de un edificio en una ciudad que seguro no conocía y, tomando un último respiro, se lanzó al vacío.

“Perdona nuestras ofensas así como nosotros perdonamos a los que nos ofenden”

El rosario que llevaba enredado entre sus dedos parecía vibrar con cada palabra que susurraba.

“No nos dejes caer en tentación”

Tal vez si rezaba lo suficiente Dios podría escucharlo y liberarlo del sufrimiento.

“Y líbranos de todo mal”

Pero llevaba en el seminario más de tres años y nunca lo había hecho.

“Amén”

Suspiró resignado sabiendo que debía continuar su camino a base de fe y, que el Señor le perdone, pero a veces sentía que no era suficiente. Levantó la mirada hacía la cruz con la imagen de Cristo crucificado, tratando de buscar la respuesta en su rostro agonizante cuando la secuencia de datos se empezó a formar delante de él, dándole a conocer de su nueva misión.

Puede que Dios sí lo haya estado escuchando después de todo.

Con una mirada decidida fue a su habitación, dejó los hábitos y se puso unos pantalones naranjas oscuros y una casaca negra, así como un pañuelo que le cubría hasta la nariz, regresó a la capilla y cogió la carta leyendo su contenido. Una vez fijado su objetivo sabía lo que tenía que hacer.

“Nightcrawler. Login”

La iglesia a su alrededor fue desapareciendo de a pocos, mientras cuadros de información aparecían por momentos. Él esperaba paciente a que la transformación se completara. Cuando volvió a abrir los ojos ya no era humano, sino había tomado la forma de un demonio azulado, con orejas puntiagudas y una larga cola. Sus ojos amarillos brillaban en la oscuridad de la noche, pero aún conservaban la calidez del humano que fue. Tal vez esa era la razón por la que Dios no lo quería, porque sabía que dentro de él habitaba un demonio, y que, no importaba cuantas veces rezara el rosario o si se dedicaba una vida entera a servirle, él estaba maldito.

La neblina del campo donde apareció le ocultaba de merodeadores nocturnos, aún así tenía trabajo que hacer y, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, desapareció del lugar.

Las tardes en Egipto eran calurosas y secas. El agua era un lujo para los que tenían dinero y comodidades no para los que mendigaban a las orillas de la carretera como ella.

Nunca le reclamó a sus padres la razón de su suerte, pero siempre resintió el no haber podido ir a la escuela como el resto de sus hermanos varones. Es por ello que tuvo que ingeniárselas en las calles, desde la venta ambulatoria hasta actos callejeros y, cuando fue mayor, se pudo dedicar al hurto de objetos menores junto a otros compañeros de la misma edad. Su piel bronceada le ayudaba a camuflarse con el desierto y su contextura delgada y atlética le hacía correr más rápido que cualquier hombre. Era imparable.

Imparable, pero vacía.

Por las mañanas todos escuchaban sus risas mientras se vanagloriaba de su nuevo botín, pero, por las noches, nadie la escuchaba llorar su soledad, mientras intentaba inútilmente secarse gruesas lágrimas de su rostro.

Un día, mientras escapaba de unos enfurecidos comerciantes a los que había robado, se escondió en una de las cuevas a fuera de la ciudad, mientras rezaba a Alláh que no la encontraran, al fondo de su escondite vio una luz que captó su atención, siguiéndola encontró lo que estaba esperando hace muchos meses, la carta que la llevaría de nuevo a ese mundo donde el hambre y el miedo no existían. Con una sonrisa que mostraba sus blancos dientes, sacó de su bolsillo la única posesión de valor que llevaba consigo, una pañoleta negra, y se la puso por encima de la nariz, cubriéndose la mitad del rostro.

“Storm. Login”

Dijo segura para ver como la arena a sus costados la rodeaba y la transportaba a un lugar donde abundaba el blanco y los árboles de pino. Sobre su cabeza ya no había un sol indomable sino nieve que caía delicada a paso lento. Juntó sus manos para que unos cuantos copos se juntaran y se los restregó en el rostro, sintiendo la frescura llenarle por completo, supuso que así debía sentirse la felicidad.

Con paso ligero, corrió entre el bosque de pinos hacia donde sus instintos le decían que estaban los otros.

Nunca fue el ciudadano modelo, ni tampoco fue su intención serlo. Desde muy joven siempre tuvo malas amistades que lo llevaron por un mal camino. A los doce años ya robaba, a los catorce se drogaba, a los dieciséis ingresó a una pandilla y a los dieciocho fue su primer homicidio. No fue su intensión en realidad, pero tampoco se arrepentía, el mal nacido se lo tenía bien merecido por matar a uno de los suyos, él sólo estaba cobrándosela. Ahora, con más edad, ya no recordaba cuál era la razón por la que ingresaba esta vez, ¿fue posesión ilegal de armas o comercialización de drogas? No importaba, estaba adentro de todas formas.

“¡Hey Mike! ¿Cómo has estado hombre? ¿Me extrañaste? Te dije que volvería rápido” Le dijo con sorna al policía que habría la puerta de su celda.

“Cierra la boca y entra, niño bonito” Respondió con desdén el policía.

“Lo mismo dijo tu esposa ayer en la noche” El oficial le lanzó un puñete en el rostro empujándolo a los barrotes de acero, pero sus burlas no se detuvieron, es más, aumentaron de intensidad.

“Estás loco” Dijo el oficial empujándolo dentro de su celda y cerrándola para luego alejarse sin mirar atrás.

Una vez solo, recordó con más tranquilidad los eventos del día, reflexionando sobre las acciones que podría volver a realizar y las que definitivamente no, como fastidiar al policía sobre su mujer por ejemplo. Todo estaba tranquilo al parecer hasta que dentro de la tapa de su inodoro vio salir una luz destellante ¿Qué demonios?

Con cautela, se acercó y levantó la tapa para encontrar la carta que se estaba terminando de materializar. En serio, estas cosas tenían las formas más extrañas de aparecerse. ¿Realmente esperaban que meta su mano ahí?. Sonrió para sí mismo, por un lado estaba la posibilidad de ser libre de nuevo y, si tenía suerte, podría morir en esta oportunidad para ya no tener que volver a esta fría celda. Así que la idea de meter su mano al escusado ya no le parecía tan mala después de todo.

Tomó la carta y la dobló sin leerla, ya habría tiempo para eso después.

“Archangel. Login”

Sólo tenía la ropa naranja de la prisión, así que eso tendría que servir por ahora. La gruesas barras de acero que lo rodeaban empezaron a desaparecer de poco a poco mientras las paredes se distorsionaban en fragmentos de datos. La información que se desprendía de las paredes y las barras empezó a rodearlo de inmediato causando que se alarmara, esto nunca había pasado antes. Cuando la descarga terminó se encontraba a mitad de un pueblo en medio de los cerros.  Su ropa de prisión había sido cambiada por unos pantalones y una casaca negra, así como, el tradicional pañuelo sobre su rostro. Al parecer el programa tenía un código de vestimenta, pensó con ironía. Al voltear a ver su espalda pudo ver sus acostumbradas alas blancas pegadas a su cuerpo. ¿Él? ¿un ángel? Definitivamente el que diseñó esta cosa tenía sentido del humor.

Abrió sus alas bien grandes y se lanzó al horizonte, por donde el sol se empezaba a ocultar.

Había regresado hace poco de la guerra en el medio oriente, no había perdido la pierna como inicialmente pensó, pero sí había perdido a medio pelotón. Extrañaba a sus hermanos de armas, sabía que ahora estaban descansando, aunque no siempre se les diera el reconocimiento que se merecían además de una bandera a sus familiares y un ‘lo siento’ por parte de sus superiores. Tenía que admitir que él tuvo suerte, aunque no había nadie que lo esperara en casa para poder celebrar su regreso.

No podía conseguir trabajo, ya que, nadie contrataba a personas con secuelas de guerra y las pesadillas lo mantenían despierto por las noches, haciendo que se encuentre cansado y de malhumor en las mañanas.

Una tarde, mientras revisaba entre el montón de botellas de licor regadas en el suelo, encontró una carta arrugada y un poco sucia oculta entre el desorden, al parecer llevaba días ahí. La abrió con curiosidad y se percató de qué se trataba, hace tiempo que no le llegaba una de estas o es que siempre le llegaban, pero ya no las encontraba entre tanta suciedad, tal vez como había estado en servicio tampoco pudo revisarlas. La arrugó para tirarla, pero lo pensó por unos momentos, podía seguir ahí ahogando su vida en alcohol y miseria o podía volver a este estúpido juego creado por algún psicótico con complejo de Dios.

Ninguna de las dos opciones le parecían atractivas, pero se había quedado sin dinero y por consiguiente sin alcohol, por lo que se puso su casaca de cuero negro su pañuelo del mismo color para cubrirse el rostro -estúpidas reglas- y, junto a su pantalón y mochila militar, cogió la carta arrugada y dio un último vistazo a su habitación.

“Wolverine. Login”

Las paredes se desvanecieron y de pronto se encontraba a mitad de un cruce de autos en la inmensa ciudad de Tokio. La luz de los autos le empañaban y tuvo que saltar para salvar su vida, percatándose que ya no sentía dolor en su pierna. Con una sonrisa en su rostro, la primera después de muchos meses, emprendió su camino a la par que saltaba sobre los autos. La fría brisa rozaba su rostro mientras se enrumbaba a su objetivo.

Llevaba días  corriendo por todo el continente. Primero Rusia, que era la ciudad en la que había iniciado, luego Italia, España, Suiza, Alemania, Austria y ya había perdido la cuenta. Su habilidad durante el juego se lo permitía y él la aprovechaba al máximo. Muchos dirían que su ‘poder’ era correr, pero para él era más que eso, era poder respirar tranquilo, sin sentir que se agitaba o que se ahogaba. Esa era la mejor sensación de todas.

Le gustaba llegar al último piso del edificio más alto para detenerse e inhalar, abriendo su pecho y extendiendo sus brazos, dejando que todo el aire que no entró a sus pulmones en los últimos meses lo haga en ese momento, para después exhalar largo y profundo como si un dragón botara llamaradas por su boca. Repetía esta acción un par de vez para luego continuar su camino.

Al parecer Japón no era el país donde se tenían que reunir, pero no tenía prisa, así que quiso disfrutar más el tiempo sin dolor en su pierna y se sentó paciente en una de las bancas del ferry que lo transportaba a uno de los puertos de Shangai. Tomaría algo de sol mientras era adormilado con las olas del mar y el sonido de los motores.

Al desembarcar en el puerto, cogió sus  cosas y se echó a andar sin un rumbo fijo. Visitó el Yu Garden, el Dongfang Mingzhu, el Huangpu River, el Shanghai Jewish Reguees Museum y hasta pudo llegar para el Festival de la Cerveza, lo que no pudo llenarle de mayor felicidad. Ahí se quedó hasta que las luces artificiales de los edificios y los postes reemplazaron a la luz del sol.

Con un vaso de plástico a medio terminar caminaba por el borde del Heping Fandian disfrutando de la vista de la ciudad. Esa enigmática visión que le invitaba a salir en búsqueda de emociones y le atraía como un insecto era atraído a su muerte en las lámparas de luz.

“¿Tú no eres el viejo amargado que solía venir hasta el año pasado?” Dijo una voz joven detrás suyo rompiendo su momento de tranquilidad. Volteó a ver la fuente de su incomodidad y se encontró con el chico peliplateado que siempre usaba lentes “Ah, eres tú” Dijo sin ninguna emoción en su voz para continuar mirando el paisaje.

 “¡Sí eres tú!” En cuestión de segundos el muchacho estaba a su lado con su vaso de cerveza en la mano “Pensábamos que habías muerto” Exclamó sin darle mucha importancia al tema mientras tomaba un sorbo.

“Yo también pensaba eso” Dijo sin mucho interés mirando al vacío. Al diablo su cerveza, se la podía quedar “Lastimosamente no todos los sueños se pueden hacer realidad” Con una última mirada a los edificios se dio media vuelta para dirigirse a la puerta de la azotea.

“Sí, es una pena” Comentó el muchacho terminando el contenido del vaso y arrojándolo por el borde del edificio.

Sus alas se movían libres a lo largo de todo el cielo. Era gratificante sentirlas rozar las esponjosas nubes cuando las atravesaba, por lo que aumentaba la velocidad, retando a las bandadas de pájaros que migraban en esta época del año.

Si tan sólo su cuerpo se pudiera desintegrar en una nube más, podría flotar a su ritmo por todo el mundo.

Al llegar la tarde arribó a una pequeña ciudad por San Petersburgo, donde descendió a mitad de la plaza sin importarle la mirada atónita de los transeúntes. Muchos se alejaron al verlo pensando que sería un ser de mal augurio, otros se persignaron y se arrodillaron a orar. Él observaba interesado las reacciones de la gente, podía divertirse un poco con la situación.

“Arrepiéntanse pecadores, ya que, el día del juicio final está cerca” exclamó con voz omnipotente, pues el mensajero de los cielos no podía hablar de otra manera.

El caos reinó en cuestión de segundos, si las personas antes no estaba orando, ahora sí lo hacían. Madres abrazaban a sus hijos y familiares se despedían de sus seres queridos entre lágrimas.

Qué divertido.

“Eso no fue muy amable” dijo una suave voz a su costado. El ser alado no necesitaba voltear para saber de quién se trataba.

“Entonces, ¿por qué no vas tú y les dices que todo fue una broma?” Le dijo mirándolo de reojo, retándolo.

“Claro, que vaya el demonio azul a tranquilizar a las masas” exclamó cortante “Eso definitivamente va a funcionar bien”

“Entonces, cállate y disfruta” Respondió con una sonrisa victoriosa mientras volteaba a apreciar su obra de arte.

Los gritos y los llantos duraron un tiempo más, hasta que ambos muchachos se aburrieron y se alejaron del lugar.

¿Por qué le gustaba esto? Ni ella misma lo sabía, pero la nieve la había cautivado desde el primer momento en que la conoció. Sentir su fina textura escurrirse entre sus dedos cuando era calentada demasiado, le llamaba la atención. Era agua y al mismo tiempo suelo. Podía estar echada horas y horas encima de la nieve sin moverse.

Con un chasquido de sus dedos la realidad a su alrededor empezó a cambiar y ya no se encontraba en Canadá, ahora estaba en la Patagonia, rodeada de enormes picos de hielo. Amaba esto.

Sabía que tenía que reunirse con los demás, pero aún había tiempo, quería disfrutar más esta textura tan ajena a su casa en Egipto. Su piel bronceada resaltaba entre todo lo blanco del paisaje, pero no le importaba, tenía la esperanza de que si se quedaba lo suficientemente estática la nieve podría llegar a cubrirla toda y calentar su alma.

Ahí, recostada sobre la nieve, viendo los copos caer del cielo y amontonarse al lado suyo. Estaba sola, pero jamás se había sentido tan acompañada en toda su vida.

“¿Por qué caminas?” preguntó el menor extrañado. De qué servía poder decodificar la realidad si no ibas a usarlo.

“Porque me da la gana” Respondió el mayor con un gruñido mientras seguía su camino por la ciudad “¿Por qué me estás siguiendo?”

“Porque me da la gana” Respondió de igual forma su acompañante caminando unos pasos tras de él.

El pelinegro soltó un largo suspiro. Recordaba que el niño podía ser persistente si quería, por lo que perdería tiempo valioso si se dedicaba a correrlo. No le importaba su presencia siempre y cuando no interrumpiera.

“Haz lo que quieras” respondió con voz gruesa mientras buscaba en sus bolsillos su encendedor y su cajetilla de cigarros.

El menor sólo asintió contento y empezó a tararear una melodía mientras caminaba alegre a su costado “¿A dónde vamos?” El pelinegro se encogió de hombros.

“Ya veo, estamos espontáneos entonces” Subió uno de sus delgados dedos a su mejilla como simulando pensar varias opciones en su cabeza “¿Qué te parece si vamos a las islas del Mar Mediterráneo?” sugirió entusiasmado “Me ha dicho que son un buen lugar para tener una cita”

El mayor detuvo su andar mientras abría bien los ojos mirando a su acompañante como si se tratara de un ser extraño “¿Por qué quieres tener una cita conmigo?”

“Daaa, ¿acaso ves a alguien más aquí aparte de nosotros jugando?” Respondió como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo “¡Vamos, será divertido!”

Antes de que pudiera dar su respuesta, las calles y veredas empezaron a distorsionarse y a reemplazarse por arena blanca y sonido de olas. Cuando se dio cuenta, ya se encontraba en una de las playas paradisiacas rodeado de palmeras con cocos y olor a mar.

“Demonios” Susurró cubriéndose del inclemente sol con una de sus manos.

“¿Ya sabes dónde es el punto de encuentro?” Le preguntó el rubio a su compañía azul que permanecía recostado en una de las ramas del árbol en donde se habían detenido a descansar y a robar manzanas.

“Hmm más o menos” Le dijo el otro mientras balanceaba su cola de un lado para otro “Parece ser un lugar por Tailandia”

“Oh Tailandia, siempre quise estar por ahí” Respondió el ser alado mientras levantaba vuelo para estar a la altura de su acompañante. El demonio azul observaba cada movimiento que hacía, desde la forma en cómo estiraba sus largas alas hasta la manera en cómo la luz del atardecer reflejaba en su cuello y clavícula. Le sonrió de manera simpática como pidiendo permiso para acercarse más, una vez que el de ojos dorados lo hubo pensado acercó levemente su cabeza para completar el espacio entre ambos, sellando el trato con un ligero beso por encima de sus pañuelos negros.

Cuando el contacto no fue suficiente, el rubio removió la prenda que se interponía entre ambos y volvió a acercar sus labios. Este beso fue más largo y apasionado. Tenía cargado meses de espera y toda una vida de añoranza.

El sol terminó de ocultarse y el beso también culminó. Ambos se volvieron a poner los pañuelos y rodearon sus brazos y piernas alrededor del otro para poder estar más cómodos. De esta forma miraron el cielo llenarse de estrellas hasta que el sueño les alcanzó.

“¿Y te gusta?” Preguntó el menor bebiendo de un coco con un sorbete.

“Estoy con la misma ropa con la que vine bajo un sol de más de cuarenta grados ¿crees que me gusta?” Respondió enojado el pelinegro mientras se limpiaba el sudor del rostro.

“Ohh, bueno, siempre podemos sacarnos la ropa” Dijo coqueto mientras empezaba a desvestirse de manera provocativa. El mayor lo sostuvo de sus manos antes de que pudiera continuar indicándole que parara “Aguafiestas” Refunfuñó el joven mientras se volvía a poner la ropa con un ligero puchero.

Caminaron bajo la sombra de las palmeras esperando a que el sol bajara un poco para poder ir al agua a remojar los pies. Las gaviotas volaban alto sobre las olas y algunas revoloteaban en grupos por encima de ellos.

“¿Por qué me escogiste?” Preguntó de un momento a otro el más alto sin detenerse.

“¿Eh?” El peliplateado estaba confundido, no entendía bien la pregunta.

Dio un suspiro cansado, últimamente los estaba dando muy a menudo “Todo esto, la cita, seguirme, Mediterráneo” Concluyó esperando que entendiera el mensaje “¿Por qué yo?”

El más bajo se quedó en silencio tratando de buscar una respuesta en su cabeza, pero al no encontrarla sólo dijo la verdad “La verdad no lo sé”

Una mueca de enojo se mostró en el rostro del mayor “Entonces, ¿soy parte de tu estúpido juego?” Sus pasos se detuvieron para voltear a mirarlo amenazante “Crees que soy tú estúpida marioneta o algo?” Recordaba su tiempo de servicio en Siria donde tenía que obedecer órdenes y matar gente sin preguntar “¡¿Acaso me conoces? ¿Acaso sabes quién realmente soy?!” Soy un asesino, un matón, un destructor de hogares, un peón en un juego de ajedrez que obedece órdenes sin cuestionar se repetía como un disco roto en su cabeza.

El menor escuchaba en silencio la descarga emocional de su acompañante hasta que le fue conveniente hablar “¿Acaso tú me conoces a mí?” Preguntó serio, atrás quedó la sonrisa que lo acompañaba siempre.

“Me doy una idea” Respondió con reproche “Un niño mimado que siempre obtuvo todo lo que pidió y no acepta un ‘no’ por respuesta” Sabía que estaba siendo muy duro, pero una vez que soltaba a la bestia que había en él, nadie lo paraba.

Emociones de dolor y angustia pasaron por los ojos del más joven que luego se transformó en enojo “¡¿Acaso me conoces de verdad? ¿Realmente sabes quién soy yo?!” Gritó a todo pulmón. En cada vibración de su voz se escuchaba un ligero quiebre como si fuera el de su corazón estrujándose “¡Tienes razón! ¡Yo no sé nada de ti, pero tú tampoco sabes nada de mí!” Imágenes de sus amanecidas en emergencias, de las veces en las que se despertaba a mitad de la noche con la sensación de querer salir corriendo o de las oportunidades en las que rogaba que pasara el ataque de pánico mientras se aferraba a sus pastillas como si fueran un amuleto rondaban frente a él.

“¡Tú no sabes nada. Absolutamente nada de mí!”

Su pie derecho dio una fuerte pisada a la arena debajo y su información se trasladó a otro espacio, dejando al pelinegro solo, escuchando a las olas romper en la orilla.

Una parte de él, con la que no era muy sincero, quería que el niño se quedara, que llenara ese espacio dentro de sí con la vibración que su risa provocaba. Se sentó en la arena a mirar las olas, esperando que su vaivén limpiara su cerebro El rostro herido del menor se reflejaba una y otra vez en cada ola que rompía con la orilla. ¿Qué era lo que realmente quería?

Su cabeza era como un campo minado, llenó de desorden y sangre, pero la playa seguía siendo tan pacífica y hermosa como cuando llegaron.

No sabía cuánto tiempo había estado sepultada en su tumba blanca, pero en un momento determinado empezó a sentir frío. Se levantó sin muchas ganas empujando con las manos y los pies los montones de nieve que se acumularon encima suyo. ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado? ¿Cinco minutos, una hora, un día, una semana, un mes?

El juego marcaba un tiempo límite para llegar a la meta. Ellos nunca sabían cuál era ese tiempo porque variaba según cada evento, habían juegos que duraban meses otros que duraban horas. Hace un tiempo, sus compañeros habían descubierto que faltando poco para que el juego llegue a su fecha límite sus ‘poderes’ empezaban a disminuir, como el frío por ejemplo, que es algo que ella no debería sentir ni el hambre, pero ahora lo estaba sintiendo, significaba que debía de apurarse.

Chasqueó sus dedos para salir de ahí. Nada pasó. Trató de concentrarse y repitió el movimiento, esta vez con más fuerza y el portal se abrió delante de ella.

El resto ya debió de haberse percatado también, así que debían estar en camino. No había tiempo que perder.

El último día del juego era uno de los más esperados y al mismo tiempo menos esperados por todos.

El punto de encuentro en esta oportunidad era un edificio abandonado en el centro de la ciudad. Como siempre, la chica de piel canela era la primera en llegar, así que se sentó en una esquina a esperar a sus compañeros.

Pasaron algunas horas y su espalda empezó a dolerle cuando sintió las vibraciones que sólo una transferencia de datos podía significar. Por la puerta, vio ingresar a su amigo azul y al joven alado, ambos unidos por la mano.

“Vaya, ustedes no pierden el tiempo” Dijo con burla, mientras se acercaba y se arrojaba a sus brazos, dándoles un abrazo tan fuerte que no podían creer que sus delgados brazos pudiera soportar. Ambos correspondieron el gesto con la misma intensidad.

“¿Y el blanquito?” Preguntó el rubio mirando para todos lados.

“Tarde para variar” Respondió la chica mientras se alejaba de ellos y regresaba a su esquina.

A unas cuadras del edifico, un chico pálido caminaba lento hacia el lugar donde todo terminaría nuevamente. Eso significaba que tendría que volver al sótano, a los medicamentos, a los psiquiatras. El sólo recordar eso hizo que se tomara más su tiempo. Estaba cansado. Quería poder descansar, tener un momento de paz así como lo tuvo en la playa, poder respirar siempre con amplitud cada vez que quería, quería poder sentirse feliz sin necesidad de que sea una pastilla la que causaba eso en su cerebro. Quería dejar de tenerle miedo al miedo y poder ser libre.

Libre.

Libertad.

Esto era un juego, pero le ofrecía libertad.

Quería quedarse aquí para siempre.

Este era un juego, pero los riesgos eran reales. Entonces, si moría aquí, significa que su dolor acabaría, porque hizo uso de su libertad para escoger ya no sentirlo. Era así de simple.

Su mente había formulado recién la idea, pero sus pies ya lo habían llevado al borde de la cima del edificio donde se iban a encontrar. Era sencillo, su cuerpo lo estaba pidiendo. Él mismo lo estaba pidiendo. Acaba con este dolor. Acaba con todo esto de una vez. Es sólo un paso y chao. Sólo uno. Sólo uno.

Su debate fue tan intenso que cuando la mano rodeo su brazo ya era demasiado tarde para que pudiera reaccionar y se dejó jalar hacia el cuerpo del otro fuera del borde. No entendía bien qué era lo que había pasado, un momento estaba al borde de un abismo y al otro estaba recostado sobre un cálido pecho.

“Definitivamente no tienes las mejores ideas niño” Dijo el mayor aún agitado, al parecer había tenido que correr.

“¿Qué haces aquí?” Preguntó confundido, pero sin separarse del abrazo, le gustaba esa sensación que recorría por todo su cuerpo cuando estaba cerca del otro.

El pelinegro sonrió y algo similar a mariposas empezaron a revolotear dentro del más joven “Evitando que hagas una estupidez”

Al parecer no se estaba explicando bien, así que decidió volver a preguntar con otras palabras “¿Por qué haces esto?” Sus pequeñas manos se aferraban a su polo negro como si de un ancla se tratara y su mirada reflejaba desesperación por conocer la respuesta.

“¿Por qué?...pues, porque todavía no te conozco y tú todavía no me conoces” Explicó tan simple como eso “Por eso me gustaría pasar más tiempo a tu lado para que nuestra próxima discusión tenga más fundamento”

El menor bajó la mirada avergonzado a lo que su acompañante lo cogió del mentón y levantó su mirada hacia él nuevamente “Por favor, concédeme ese tiempo adicional contigo” Y se acercó para depositar un suave beso por encima de la tela negra.

En algún momento, los brazos del peliplateado cobraron vida y arrancaron los pañuelos de ambos, arrojándolos al piso y sus bocas se volvieron a encontrar devorándose unas otras, buscando el contacto y la calidez de otro ser humano. Envolviéndose en abrazos asfixiantes que le encantaban y rozando cada centímetro de piel que podían encontrar.

Así continuaron por un rato más hasta que la desintegración progresiva de datos a su alrededor les indicaba el final del juego. Con una mirada de reproche se tuvieron que separar para bajar por las escaleras al piso pactado del encuentro, pero sus manos nunca se separaron. Al llegar fueron recibidos por un preocupado grupo que les llenó de quejas y preguntas por su demora.

“¡Hey! ¿Tú no eres el viejo que venía el año pasado? Pensamos que habías muerto” Le dijo riendo el chico alado al mayor, mientras que el demonio azul trataba de disculparse con la mirada por el comportamiento de su compañero.

“Sí, no eres la primera persona que me lo dijo hoy” Respondió mucho más relajado, mirando de reojo al peliplateado y apretando su agarre en la mano del otro.

“Basta de perder el tiempo” Exclamó la única mujer “Es hora de juntar las cartas”

Todos sacaron el respectivo documento juntándolas sobre un tablero que había sido instalado especialmente para la ocasión. Cuando las cinco cartas hicieron contacto, las letras se iluminaron progresivamente, llegando a encender el papel y el tablero que a su vez lanzó una descarga de energía por los cables que estaban conectados a él, iluminando por completo toda la habitación y saliendo con tal fuerza que la onda expansiva iluminó toda la ciudad en un radio de miles  de kilómetros para luego dejarlos en la completa oscuridad por la sobrecarga.

Segundos pasaron y la luz volvió de a pocos en las distintas zonas de la ciudad hasta llegar al edificio donde se encontraban. Un grito de alegría seguido de aplausos se escuchó dentro del grupo, quienes celebraban un nivel más atravesado con éxito.

Este era el último día del juego, uno de los días más esperados porque era la fecha central cuando todos se reunían. Cuando Nightcrawler abandonaba los hábitos y reconocía que amaba a una persona de su mismo sexo. Cuando Archangel salía del sucio mundo en el que estaba metido y se preocupaba por otros además de sí mismo. Cuando Storm reconocía en el rostro de cada uno de sus compañeros a un miembro de la familia que nunca tuvo. Cuando Quicksilver abandonaba la seguridad de su habitación para aventurarse al descontrol del mundo y, ahora, cuando Wolverine se permitió, después de mucho tiempo, volver a sentir nuevamente.

Pero también era uno de los días menos esperados porque significaba que todo acaba aquí hasta la siguiente oportunidad que sean convocados.

Con un abrazo final, al que el mayor entró a regañadientes, se despidieron con una promesa silenciosa. Hasta una siguiente oportunidad.

El piso y las paredes se desintegraban en pequeños datos que eran transportados a su lugar de origen. Cada jugador era desintegrado en una serie de códigos y removido del programa, pronto sería su turno también, era algo inevitable.

“¿Volveré a verte?” Susurró el peliplateado dentro del abrazo en el que se encontraba. A su alrededor, la información que era descargada daba la apariencia de ser pequeñas luces que iluminaban su rostro y aclaraban más su cabello.

“Por supuesto” Afirmó el mayor sin soltar su mirada.

“¿Y si yo no volviera para el siguiente juego?” Preguntó con miedo, aferrándose al cuerpo del otro, sintiendo que su cuerpo se desvanecía junto a la habitación.

“Entonces, iré a buscarte” Le dijo serio mientras acariciaba una de sus pálidas mejillas “Lo prometo”

“Es una promesa” Sonrió el menor para desaparecer entre la marea de números.

El pelinegro sonrió también, dejando que esa sensación cálida que la presencia del otro le dejaba lo llenara por completo. Cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar.

Una vez más, había culminado otro juego de manera exitosa. Él, siendo el creador, no podía estar más orgulloso del logro de los jugadores. Esperaba poder continuar con esto por mucho más tiempo, pero la enfermedad avanzaba rápido y cada vez le quedaban menos fuerzas. Su misión ahora era encontrar la forma de que el juego se siga desarrollando de manera independiente a él, así a pesar de su muerte, el juego seguiría existiendo y los jugadores se podrían seguir encontrando.

Era una carrera contra el tiempo, pero por el bien del club de las almas solitarias que tenía a cargo, era necesario hacer el esfuerzo.

Hoy era uno de esos días en los que se sentía confiado de poder lograrlo.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Ya sé que debería estar actualizando "All The Pretty Little Stars" así como otro fic que debo culminar PERO NO, he tenido un terrible caso de bloqueo, por lo que me dedico a escribir cosas sin sentido como estas.  
> Agradecimientos a mi amiga Kame por pasarme la hermosa canción que inspiró este fic (Alan Walker - Sing Me To Sleep)  
> Espero que con esto mi mente pueda estar más liberada y pueda continuar con mi trabajo pendiente sniff~


End file.
